De reinas y otros problemas
by LadyDoptera
Summary: SPOILERS DE LA BATALLA DE LAS REINAS. Serie de relatos inspirados en los dos primeros episodios de la nueva trilogía de Miraculous.
1. Prioridades de una reina del estilo

Audrey era toda una reina, la reina del estilo.

Tenía todo lo que cualquier reina tendría: un glorioso reino que gobernaba, un prestigioso título con el que la reconocían en todo el mundo, una enorme fama la precedía y su fortuna era gigantesca.

Pero no solo poseía eso, ella tenía todo el carácter de una reina.

Era fuerte, critica, independiente y audaz. Toda una reina.

Pero ella era más que cualquier otra reina, Audrey era dura, despiadada, quisquillosa y arrogante. Toda una tirana.

Audrey era la emperatriz del imperio de la moda, la reina del estilo.

Pero la reina del estilo no tenía tiempo para criar princesas, Audrey no podía dedicarse a ser madre si quería conservar su trono en lo alto.

¿Quería a su hija Clotilde, es decir, Chloe? Claro que la quería, a su manera lo hacía, solo que no estaba para distraerse cuidando a una frágil princesita.

Clover, es decir, Chloe no tenía el carácter y la fuerza de una reina, era solo una pequeña e inútil princesa con la suerte de haber nacido como hija de tan magnifica reina.

Audrey tenía claras sus prioridades, y mantener orgullosa su corona de la moda era más importante que cambiar pañales.

Antonio- André podía ocuparse de regalar caramelos a Clarisa. Ella tenía un imperio que gobernar.

Y cuando la reina del estilo tuvo que regresar a París para la pasarela de Gabriel, solo podía pensar en irse lo antes posible de allí.

Anthony no sabía contratar empleados decentes y a donde quiera que fuese solo era atendida por un montón de incompetentes a los que tardaba demasiado en despedir, y su hija Charlotte se la pasaba revoloteando alrededor suyo como toda una mosca, siguiéndola a donde quiera que fuese sin dejar de parlotear.

Por eso no pasaba tiempo en esa ciudad con ellos, lo único bueno de la familia Bourgeois era tenerla a ella como matriarca.

No tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en esas tonterías, ella era la reina del estilo, y la reina no podía rebajarse a las cosas que hacían los plebeyos.

No había motivos para que Audrey quisiese permanecer en Francia más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, solo quería marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

Clara, o como sea que se llamase su hija, era irritante pero fácil de ignorar. Pero había momentos en los que esa chiquilla llegaba a agotar su paciencia, como cuando hizo la tontería de entregarle ese estúpido y miserable regalo envuelto de forma espantosa.

¡Era ridículo! ¡Altamente ridículo! Ella era Audrey Bourgeois, la reina del estilo, y Clotilde tenía el atrevimiento de querer darle esa cosa que, como si fuese poco ese miserable tamaño indigno de un regalo a su persona, estaba cubierto con una envoltura ridícula.

En ese momento quiso despedirla de ser su hija. Una cosa era que Clarisa no aportase nada que la hiciese digna hija de la reina del estilo, podía simplemente ignorarla por eso, pero era algo muy diferente el que manchase así su imagen de reina ¡Ella era la reina del estilo! ¡Tenía una importante reputación que mantener!

Para colmo, como si tener a Clover zumbando a su alrededor no fuese suficiente molestia, al entrar a la pasarela vio como esta estaba llena de gente común con la que al parecer tendría que sentarse.

¡Y lo peor de todo! ¡La inútil sirvienta de Gabriel quiso darle un lugar en la segunda fila! ¡A ella, la reina del estilo! ¡Era ridículo! ¡Altamente ridículo!

Después de eso había sido "akuma-rizada" por un tal "BlackMoth" o como fuera que se llamase el villano de París. No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho en ese estado, pero al parecer había sido una de las mejores, que va, la mejor supervillana en enfrentarse a los héroes de ahí.

Como siempre, Audrey Bourgeois era la mejor en todo lo que hacía.

Luego de todo el asunto de la mejor akuma de todas, la pasarela de Gabriel había podido completarse con éxito.

Incluso el Agreste por fin se había disculpado con ella adecuadamente por el incidente del asiento en segunda fila. Le hizo feliz saber que el inútil que había lo causado había sido despedido, ojala Gabriel hubiese sido despiadado y cruel al echar a ese incompetente.

Al menos la reina del estilo no se iría de París con las manos vacías, Audrey había conocido a una excepcional aspirante a diseñadora que le hizo recordar a cuando había descubierto el talento de Gabriel.

Estaba decidida a llevarse a esa tal Marianette con ella a Nueva York, esa chiquilla tenía mucho potencial, y la reina del estilo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de acrecentar su gran imperio haciéndose la primera en apadrinar a la próxima mejor diseñadora del mundo.

Pero al parecer su hija Cristina no estaba feliz de que se llevase a su nueva aprendiz a Nueva York e insistía en que ella era excepcional y mucho más digna de irse con la reina del estilo.

¡Ja! ¿Cleopatra, es decir Chloe, excepcional? Lo único excepcional de esa inútil princesa era la majestuosa reina que tenía como madre.

Audrey admitía que se había sorprendido cuando su hija sacó un bicho gigante de una caja y se transformó en una supuesta heroína, pero llevar un traje de abeja no cambiaría lo que Claudine era.

Se había decidido a ignorar cualquier estupidez que Clarisse hiciese para llamar su atención, pero no iba a quedarse cayada si las tonterías de esa princesa amenazaban con manchar su nombre como reina.

No podía permitir que su reputación como reina del estilo se viese afectada solo por ser madre de esa niñata tan tonta e irresponsable, ni de broma se pondría del lado de su hija después de que ella cometiese semejante imprudencia.

Y Audrey no dudó en dejarle claro a Carmen y todo París lo decepcionada y molesta que estaba.

Una vez la heroína de traje horrible y su gato mascota solucionaron el problema que había causado esa vergüenza que tenía por hija, Audrey se había dispuesto a esperar a esa tal Marianette para irse en su helicóptero al avión que las llevaría a Nueva York y de regreso a su excepcional y fabuloso reino de moda en América.

Pero esa novata aspirante se estaba tardando demasiado tiempo el llegar ¡Era ridículo! ¡Altamente ridículo! ¡Ella, la reina del estilo, le daba la oportunidad de su vida a esa plebeya y esta se atrevía a hacerla esperar! Si no fuese por el gran potencial que había visto a través del diseño de ese sombrero, ya la habría despedido y dejado a su suerte.

Pero cuando la niñata al fin se dignó a venir, no ocurrió lo que Audrey hubiese imaginado.

Primero, esa tal Marianette rechazó su propuesta de ir a Nueva York con ella ¡Era inaceptable! Le habría dejado en claro el enorme error que estaba cometiendo al hacerle eso a la reina del estilo, pero la aparición de su hija interrumpió su furia.

"¿Por qué no me quieres, mamá?"

Algo dentro del plástico y egoísta corazón de Audrey se estremeció al oír esa frase y encontrarse con los heridos ojos azules de su hija.

¡Por supuesto que la quería! La quería a su manera, Audrey seguía siendo su madre después de todo, pero su prioridad no era cuidar y amar a una princesa.

¡Ella era la reina del estilo! Tenía un reino de la moda que gobernar y defender, cuidar de una indefensa princesita sería una distracción demasiado grande que podría costarle que alguien robase su corona.

Audrey era una excepcional reina, una reina del estilo que no servía para ser madre de una frágil princesa.

¿Pero cómo decirle eso a la niña casi rota que tenía en frente? Ni siquiera la reina del estilo tenía un corazón tan podrido e insensible como para hacerle eso a su propia hija, a esa hija que a pesar de todo aun quería con un corrupto corazón incapaz de querer a alguien fuera de sí.

Pero entonces ocurrió y por fin pudo verlo, Audrey vio como era Chloe en realidad: una joven egoísta, manipuladora, orgullosa y despiadada.

Chloe no era una frágil princesa, ella también tenía ese espíritu de reina. Era como una pequeña tirana en formación para gobernarlo todo.

Una digna heredera de la reina del estilo. Chloe era la perfecta hija de Audrey.

Audrey nunca había estado para cuidar y proteger a una princesa, pero ahora veía que Chloe era una pequeña reina independiente.

Tal vez la reina del estilo podría intentar ser madre de otra reina, de una reina casi tan excepcional como lo era ella misma.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, la reina del estilo podría empezar a tener otras prioridades.

Y dentro de su primer y emotivo abrazo de madre e hija, ambas no dudaron en despedir juntas al idiota incompetente que había querido interrumpir el momento.

Eso de tener a otra reina a su lado no estaba tan mal...

* * *

 _No, no me agrada Audrey. Y no, tampoco justifico el comportamiento de la reina del estilo._

 _Pero después de ver estos nuevos episodios no había forma de que pudiese seguir escribiendo mis otras historias sin quitarme esta y otras ideas de encima, así que estoy intentando redactar un par de relatos que me vinieron a la mente con estos capítulos para ver si de esta forma puedo continuar después con mis otros escritos pendientes._

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato en el que hice el intento de meterme lo mejor posible en la mente de esa bruja llamada Audrey._


	2. Esperanzas de una mariposa

Gabriel siempre había sido un hombre terco y obstinado, era en extremo difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión y algo simplemente insólito el solo pensamiento de que se rindiese ante cualquier cosa.

HawkMoth ya llevaba varios meses luchando contra los héroes de París, varios meses siendo derrotado por estos pero sin dar su brazo a torcer, en todo ese tiempo no había bajado la cabeza ni una sola vez ante la derrota sino que se prometía conseguir la victoria en la siguiente ocasión.

Y estaba más que seguro que ganaría en cuanto lograse sacar ese as bajo la manga en el que estaba trabajando, su próximo akuma sería el más letal y poderoso de todos.

Gabriel conocía y aplicaba a la perfección la frase "quien no arriesga no gana", y para crear a su mejor campeón lo arriesgaría todo.

Sabía bien lo importante que esa pasarela era para él como diseñador y también era consciente de lo que Audrey podría hacerle a su carrera, pero eran aspectos que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar y de ser necesario sacrificar con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

También era peligroso para HawkMoth el conectar su mente con una persona como Audrey. Siempre que creaba un akuma parte de sí mismo se sincronizaba con la de su víctima y viceversa, era algo que le permitía controlar mejor a sus soldados y manipularlos más fácilmente, pero la reina del estilo no era cualquier akuma y Audrey no era cualquier persona.

Pero valía la pena correr el riesgo, Emilie valía eso y mucho más. Confiaba en que pronto podría traer de regreso a su encantadora esposa y amada madre de su queridísimo hijo.

Solo debía ensuciarse las manos una vez más para que todo terminase.

Pero su plan respecto a la reina del estilo desde un principio tuvo diferentes imprevistos.

Su akumatizada no solo había buscado venganza directa contra Gabriel Agreste como él había esperado, sino que esa retorcida mujer había desquitado parte de su furia con Adrien.

Eso no era parte del plan.

Audrey debería haberse enojado con el diseñador "irrespetuoso", tal vez con alguno que otro empleado suyo o reportero indiscreto, pero HawkMoth no pudo prever que esa demente atacaría de esa forma a su hijo solo por no encontrarlo a él antes.

Como portador del Miraculous de la mariposa y creador del akuma, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que podría ocurrirle a Adrien si permanecía demasiado tiempo bajo los efectos del ataque de la reina del estilo. Y eso era lo que más le aterraba.

Odiaba poner en riesgo a su hijo, de verdad le desesperaba saber que estaba en peligro por su culpa, pero si quería traer de regreso a Emilie ambos tendrían que soportar un poco más esa clase de situaciones.

Esa sería la última vez que pondría a Adrien en peligro. En cuanto la reina del estilo obtuviese los Miraculous y se los diera, todo terminaría y su familia volvería a estar unida y a salvo.

Pero si las cosas comenzaban a salirse aún más de control, HawkMoth tendría que hacerse a un lado como villano de París para dar paso al padre que era Gabriel Agreste.

"Si no salvan a su hijo, Gabriel Agreste aparecerá"

Esa era su muda promesa, jurada en silencio y en secreto ante el amor que tenía por su familia.

La reina del estilo era su más poderosa y peligrosa creación, podía sentir la creciente desesperación de Ladybug ante el poder de su mejor villana.

Pero ni siquiera su más grande creación hasta el momento fue suficiente para cumplir su objetivo.

Si su más poderoso akuma, con el que tantos riesgos había corrido, no había sido capaz de derrotar a los héroes ¿Qué esperanzas le quedaban?

¿Cómo traería de vuelta a Emilie sin los Miraculous? No quería rendirse después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, aun extrañaba y necesitaba a su amada esposa, pero simplemente ya no sabía que más hacer.

Había explorado todas sus opciones, por más absurdas, peligrosas o descabelladas que pudiesen ser algunas.

Había akumatizado desde jóvenes de todo tipo, toda clase de adultos, experimentando con niños pequeños e incluso un bebé ¡Hasta había intentado akumatizar a un robot!

No quería darse por vencido, no quería renunciar a su sueño, a Emilie, pero es que simplemente ya no sabía que más intentar.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Se había quedado sin opciones para continuar.

La reina del estilo había sido su akuma mas fuerte y a pesar de ser tan inestable estuvo a punto de obtener la victoria. ¿Pero a qué precio? Adrien había sido atacado y tomado como rehén de la villana, tuvo que ponerlo en peligro para seguir controlando a su demente akumatizada, su casi victoria pudo haberle costado a su hijo.

No estaba seguro de ser capaz de pagar el precio de nuevo.

Ya había sido demasiado doloroso perder a Emilie, no podía seguir arriesgando de esa forma a Adrien. Ya le era muy difícil saber el peligro que él corría solo por ser hijo del supervillano de París, simplemente no soportaría perderlo a él también.

No podía continuar con eso, ya no más.

De por sí el ser un villano era sentir como la oscuridad le rodeaba y llegaba a fusionarse con él, pero siempre había seguido avanzando a pesar de que todo estuviese oscuro. Era como caminar de noche en una habitación con las luces apagadas pero que aun así él supiese orientarse allí dentro.

Pero ya no podía avanzar, la misma noche había perdido cualquier pequeño rastro de luz y la oscuridad era cada vez más sofocante.

Si hubiese podido habría continuado soportándolo todo para traerla de vuelta, pero ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir ahogándose en el dolor de perseguirla habiendo confirmado que jamás podría alcanzarla.

Era doloroso y difícil, casi imposible, pero Gabriel debía renunciar a recuperar a Emilie.

No solo por él mismo, sino por Adrien. Ya no podía seguir arriesgándolo solo para volver a fracasar.

Y con todo el dolor y peso de la amargura ante la impotencia y el fracaso, Gabriel se disculpó una vez más con Emilie antes de finalmente despedirse de ser HawkMoth.

Debía seguir adelante.

Si HawkMoth no había conseguido recuperar a Emilie y salvar a Adrien del dolor, Gabriel Agreste debía entonces aparecer una vez más.

Solo Gabriel, no más villano ni portador, solo el diseñador y padre que hace tanto tiempo casi dejaba de ser.

Ya más tarde pensaría que hacer con el Miraculous de la mariposa y Nooroo.

Gabriel finalmente había decidido cambiar, no más villanos, no más planes, no más peleas, no más Miraculous... no más oportunidad de regresar a Emilie.

Resignarse a renunciar a su esposa fue como sentir que la perdía de nuevo, como todo el dolor de la frustración e impotencia volvía a golpearlo sin piedad alguna. Ya no podía hacer nada, no tenía esperanza.

Se había jurado a sí mismo que no volvería a presentarse en público hasta que toda su familia estuviese reunida otra vez, pero en vista de que ya no había forma de que Emilie volviese para acompañarlos, Gabriel decidió aparecer junto a la única familia que le quedaba.

Y fue así como tomó la decisión de buscar a su hijo. Necesitaba ese consuelo que solo Adrien podía darle al saberlo a su lado, que a pesar del dolor y sus errores no lo había perdido todo.

Iba a arreglar las cosas, todo lo que había perdido y provocado con sus errores, empezando por su relación con su hijo.

Por eso no le importó en lo más mínimo interrumpir su propia pasarela o el alboroto de la prensa al verle aparecer en público, solo quería abrazar a Adrien y olvidarse por un momento de todo lo demás.

Arreglaría las cosas, no más HawkMoth ni akumas. Se disculparía con cada víctima de sus planes, empezando por su amado hijo, y siguiendo con la que consideró su obra maestra como villano, su fallida invencible reina del estilo.

"Ya despedí al responsable de todo este malentendido..."

No había expulsado a ninguno de sus empleados, pero si se había desecho del causante de todo, HawkMoth ya no haría de las suyas para obtener nuevos soldados.

No recordaba la última vez que había participado tan "relajado" en una conversación, la verdad era que esa joven Marinette tenía tanto talento que los había impresionado a Audrey y a él a pesar de ser tan solo una joven novata.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, su dolor podría llegar a sanar algún día.

Pero como si de una señal se tratase, un brillo de esperanza apareció frente a sus ojos, un brillo dorado del que emergió un Kwami.

La chiquilla Bourgois tenía en sus manos el Miraculous de la abeja, ese error por parte de los héroes sería su oportunidad dorada.

¡¿Y qué si la reina del estilo había fallado?! ¡Ahora podría akumatizar a alguien que no solo tenía un insufrible carácter lleno de egoísmo, sino que también el poder de un Miraculous a su merced!

Aún había esperanza, tenía una oportunidad invaluable que no pensaría desperdiciar.

Al parecer, después de todo, una reina Bourgois si le daría la llave para traer de vuelta a Emilie.

Era otra oportunidad para HawkMoth, el villano de París no iba a retirarse viendo frente a él una oportunidad como esa.

Como lo supo desde el principio, no fue necesario esperar mucho para que Chloe cometiese una tontería que la conduciría a grandes sentimientos negativos.

Era momento de actuar.

La reina de las abejas dio paso a la reina de las avispas en cuanto la mariposa negra alcanzó su objetivo.

Podía sentirlo, un poder increíblemente superior al de cualquiera de sus akumatizados anteriores, el poder de su akuma fusionado con el de otro Miraculous era simplemente impresionante y embriagador.

Pero ni siquiera todo ese poder bastó para derrotar a los héroes, por más cerca que estuvo de lograrlo no lo consiguió. Su reina avispa había fracasado también.

Aunque la sensación que le dejó no fue la misma que la reina del estilo. Esta derrota no sabía a fracaso, sino a esperanza.

Estuvo cerca, tan cerca, ese error de sus enemigos casi le daba la victoria a él.

No podía simplemente rendirse, mucho menos ahora que sabía la clase de consecuencias que podría aprovechar de los deslices y fallos de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Extrañaba demasiado a Emilie, y ahora que sabía que sus esperanzas para recuperarla seguían en pie, no se rendiría ante nada sino que lucharía con más fiereza que nunca.

Un nuevo plan maestro comenzaba a maquinarse en su mente, y de ser necesario maquinaría muchos más hasta tener el éxito que tanto anhelaba.

HawkMoth no desaparecería todavía, aun le quedaban esperanzar para pelear una vez más. Gabriel tendría que esperar un poco más de tiempo para terminar de volver, y cuando lo hiciese, sería únicamente con Emilie a su lado.

* * *

 _Ni yo misma tenía idea de cuanto extrañaba escribir sobre Gabriel!_

 _Perdonen la tardanza, pero mis tiempos e inspiración simplemente no cooperaban._

 _En fin, historia dedicada a nuestra queridísima Lu por el día de su cumpleaños! (Que fue ayer, pero más vale tarde que nunca dicen por ahí) Espero de todo corazón que te guste!_


End file.
